I guess this is what they call youth
by Mirakurun
Summary: Anri asks Kida to talk to Mikado because she is worried about him looking so depressed lately, but things turn out quit weird between the two friends when Kida is going to give Mikado a little lesson in "love"...


"Did you call me here to confess your endless love to me, my sweet princess?" Kida was smiling cheerfully as he as he approached the tall girl with the glasses. "Ah, Masaomi-kun, thank you for coming" she said looking down at her feet. Sonohara Anri and Masaomi Kida had decided to meet up outside the school gate at lunch break. And even though the answer wasn't what Kida had hopped for he cheerfully continued to grin as he yet again spoke to her, "If not what was it that you wanted to talk about?". Anri blushed as she continued to stare at her shoes, "Actually it´s about Ryugamine-kun…". Kida looked surprised "About Mikado?" he asked. "Yes, you see, lately, he has looked troubled…. Like something is bothering him…" she herself looked very troubled as she spoke. She made a short pause to look Kida in the eyes; his expression was hard to read. She gently fingered with her black hair and her round glasses sparkled as she continued; "You are his best friend after all, could you try to maybe talk to him…?". Kida nodded "Don´t worry Anri-chan" he said and winked at her with his left eye, "Leave it to me". Anri smiled gently, "Thank you Masaomi-kun". Kida smiled back at her as he waved goodbye and started to walk in the direction of the school building. "Well Anri-chan, there is probably nothing i can do about it" he thought as he pulled out his cellphone from the pocket of his white hoodie." Meet me at the roof after school, ok?" he typed quickly and sent it just before entering the classroom.

Ryuugamine Mikado had already changed into his normal shoes at the lockers when he realized that Kida had texted him. "What now? Well I guess it can't be helped…" He said to himself as he walked up the stairs leading to the roof. "Hey, Mikado!" Kida shouted in his usually cheerfully loud voice. "Yo, Kida-kun", Mikado replied as he placed his bag on the ground. "You wanted something" Mikado asked when he realized that Kida for some reason wasn't going to start a conversation.

Kida begun to speak; "well actually…. I was asked by the princess to talk to you!" He bent forward to look in Mikado in the eyes. "Ehh? The princess…. You mean Sonohara-san?" Mikado looked surprised. "Of course, you got her worried about her with your depressing aura" Kida closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "What, is she worried about me?" Mikado lost himself in his thoughts. "Hey, pure-boy!" Kida lightly slapped Mikado on the head "Is it about time you tell me what´s bothering you!".

Even though Kida already knew he couldn't help but to feel irritated when he heard it. "So… You like her?" Kida asked. "Well, I guess so" Mikado answered. "Well, why don't you just ask her out already?" Kida played with his bleached hair. Mikado was blushing again "You know I can't do that, unlike you I never had a girlfriend…". "Well it´s not that hard…" Kida grinned at his friend, for some reason he felt like teasing him. "Well then, why don´t we give it a little bit of practice?" "Huh?" Mikado didn't get it; "Practice? What kind of practice?". "Well of course, Love!" Kida looked totally serious. The boy with the bleached hair approached the black-haired boy. He gently embraced him as he spoke; "Of course you will have to do it like this.." "Huh? Oh I see…" Mikado replied not really being sure where this was going, "And then?". "Well, then you tell her about your feelings…" Kida said still holding on to Mikado. "My feelings?" Mikado said, his face had become bright red. "Yes, of course, your feelings for Anri-chan! Say I love you, or something!" Kida was still totally serious. "Kida-kun, this is a little, I mean, what if someone sees us?" "Don't worry, everyone probably went home by now, come on say it already." Mikado looked away as he spoke the words in a soft voice; "… I love you" Kida couldn't help but to laugh a little. "Come on, it was your idea! You say it to!" Mikado was both pissed off and embarrassed. Kida stopped to think, he wasn't happy about Mikado's love for Anri. Suddenly he got an idea, something that will take his feelings away from Anri for sure, or at least get him distracted. "Mikado…I love you…" Kida said as he moved even closer to the blushing Mikado. "Em, well then… What do we do know?" Mikado tried to move away from Kida. Kida´s serious face had turned in to a perhaps a little evil smile. "Come on Kida-kun let me go…" Mikado´s words were suddenly interrupted. Kida had moved himself even a little bit closer and without any insecurity kissed him.

Anri was just in time to catch up to the blond boy in front of the school gate. "Masaomi-kun!" she shouted on the top of her lungs to be sure he heard her (even thorough that wasn't to loud). Kida turned around and instantly changed from a gloomy expression to his usual cheerful smile "Oh, hello there Anri-chan". "Em, well, Masaomi-kun, did you talk to him?" Anri looked at him with sparkling eyes. Kida smiled and looked up at the school´s roof "Well, I am sure that he got his mind on some other things".


End file.
